


A RECKONING (?)

by beckysue_bonner, carolina_beckerj



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-overs, F/F, F/M, For this AU, Heavy Violence, Patterson's name is KELLY, Revenge, fight for your life, some racist language, this will not stand, warped world-view, white nationalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Josh Barren's brother, Leighton, has decided that everyone involvedin the death of his brother are to blame (except his brother, of course)No evidence exists that the deceased psycho had any connection towhite nationalists; Leighton is leader of a splinter group of that faction,and is planning revenge against Sloan-Grey, The Seattle PD and FD (includingfirst responders), and the local Fox news affiliate. His specific individuals targetsare ANDREA HERRERA AND ROBERT SULLIVAN.The New York offices of the FBI's Critical Response Group, and Anti-Terrorism havebecome aware of this threat, and in conjunction with Seattle's local FBI, are in thecity to thwart this very credible threat.  Expect characters from Blindspot, FBI,FBI, The InBetween, and Grey's Anatomy (mostly background), apart from Station 19.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, JOsh Barrens (deceased)/Leighton Barrens (brother), Jane D Weller/Kurt Weller, Josh Barrens (deceased)/Andrea "Andy" Herrera (past), Lorena Larrios/Nathan Clark, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 39
Kudos: 25





	1. Leighton Barrens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [gusutaems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusutaems/gifts), [NenaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenaDarling/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Margaret Renee Twitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Margaret+Renee+Twitty).



> I borrowed the Josh Barrens character and his related crimes  
> from Station19Writers 'FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE' and joli_camarillo's  
> 'THIS WILL NOT STAND'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Barrens older sibling, White Nationalist Leighton, plans an attack  
> in the city of Seattle as revenge for his brother's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuck; those who resist the alt right or white nationalist creed
> 
> mud person/mudder/no-caucasian, including bi-racial person
> 
> ENGLISH TO SPANISH 
> 
> Perdoname, Vida...te la ruego...que me perdonas  
> Forgive me, Love...I beg you, to forgive me

1223pm eagle-eye

target #2 has been located-6th floor, sloan-grey memorial. STOP. no guards posted or police presence detected.  
STOP. target #1 scheduled to depart same facility this date, or the next...time unknown. STOP. awaiting further  
instructions. STOP

1241pm eagle-nest

recieved. proceed with option alpha. will continue to monitor law enforcement chatter from here. STOP. teams are ready  
and enroute. STOP. eta on teams gold, blue, and white 1 day. STOP. teams green and silver in place, outer seattle. STOP.

0113pm eagle-eye

copy that, eagles-nest. per intel seattle pd has strong s.w.a.t. unit and wash state police are elite. also, fbi local and  
within two zero miles of greater seattle. STOP. request clarity re if approached by same, if compromise authority authorized.  
STOP.

0140pm eagles-nest

compromise authority authorized. STOP. if engaged...do not seek out le targets. STOP.

Leighton Barrens pushes away from the computer terminal, satisfied that all of his plans are coming to fruition. Soon  
he will have his revenge against the _mud people_ who took his brother Josh down. It's happening more  
more in this country: patriots who fought and bled overseas, being pushed aside, marginalized in the name of #BlackLives  
Matter, #MeToo, and whatever other type of bullshit grievance these professional 'victims' can invent. Not that he's a follower  
of that idiot occupying the White House: he claims to be in sync with the alt-right, but he's a pretender, and a clumsy one at  
that: other senators and congresspeople who are actually of like-minds craft legislation that bolster the movement. All these  
non-sensensical tweets, that affirm rather than allay the fears of many that a White Nationalist occupies the Oval Office, mean  
extra work for those like himself.

This action serves multiple purposes: wipe the two 'mudders' most responsible for his brother's demise  
(Herrera, who probably is not even in this nation legally, and the Affirmative Action hire, Sullivan, who came to her  
"rescue"), the lame news media, reporting (and through that reporting, INSINUATING that Josh got what he deserved)  
that his hero brother was a beater of women and guilty of capital crimes; the liberal D.A. lesbian pervo, blathering about  
how capital charges would have been filed had Josh survived, and the limey Detective and his two shit-bird 'mongrels',  
Asan-te and Ben-ITEZ, who were on scene at 19.

He has more than enough men and fire-power to get this patriotic strike against the 'cuck' menace done, at least  
in Seattle. He'll have his vengeance, and the other members of the movement may be spurred to action as well. Why not?

FBI HEADQUARTERS, DOWNTOWN SEATTLE

Assistant Director Edgar Reade, from the New York FBI, along with Kurt Weller, from that city's Critical Response Incident  
Group, are on site to coordinate with the Seattle office's AD Lorena Larrios, Police Chief Nathan Clark, State Police Major  
Mario Herrera (yes, he's related to the Station 19 Herrera's-Pruitt's brother), Ripley, and Miranda Bailey, who heads  
up the hospital's emergency response team. AD Larrios begins the briefing by announcing that though she will be  
supervising the FBI response to the threat, The CIRG has more experience in these types of threats, and that she will  
defer to Reade as needed. Reade adds that the rest of his team are due in that night: Special Agents Natasha Zapata, Jane  
Weller, Kelly Patterson, and IT specialist Rich Dot Com. Maggie Bell, OA Zidan, and Kristen Chazal round out the BIG  
Apple contingent.

Reade says "This is YOUR city. We don't intend to step on toes, or ride rough-shod, especially over the  
PD local or state." Chief Clark and Major Herrera nod their appreciation. "The threat against the city has been  
deemed **CREDIBLE** . Josh Barrens death has apparently triggered a faction of white nationalists  
to seek retribution against two primary targets: Sloan Grey, and Station 19. Secondary targets are the city's FOX affiliate,  
the PD, and the FD: specifically the three detectives responding to the scene, and the EMTS, including Medic One.  
Yes, Dr. Bailey?"

"Why Sloan Grey? And why the EMTS?"

"They have it in their minds that your personnel purposely allowed Barrens to decease, while doing all  
possible to save two as they put it in their screed, 'mudders', unquote." When Miranda bristles, he adds,  
"No one believes that."

Chief Clarke says, "And my Detectives, simply by responding to the scene?"

Larrios answers. "According to the screed, they must have 'stood by' while Captain Sullivan bashed Barren's  
head in. Also the EMTS 'must have' declined to provide live-saving measures on their arrival. Once again-according  
to this group."

Kurt Weller has input. "We've run across these types before. Sophisticated weaponry, some military training.  
Unafraid to fire on law enforcement. They won't hesitate to pull on police, and so I can't state this strongly enough:  
we highly reccomend that once a terrorit/terrosits is identified, that your agents, officers, and 'staties' do not fire  
warning shots, or shoot to wound...shoot to STOP."

Cheif Clarke has the floor. "Per your office's recommendations, Agent Larrios, EMT-trained under covers will be  
on main ambulance runs, as well as stationed within the hospital as orderlies, patients, custodial staff, etc. Those  
medical staff with military or police training will be issued weapons. The hospital police force armory has been  
supplied heavier arms."

Ripley asks, "And Station 19?"

"I was getting to that, Chief. ALL area FD stations are to have mobile strike teams, as well as a sniper prescence  
within a three block radius, for the next 72 hours. That's the time frame we expect the attacks to occur within.  
We'll house agents and state police within the stations, out of sight. 

Major Herrera says, "Does anyone have an objection to my being a part of this operation, due to my familial  
relationship with Lieutenant Andrea Herrera, one of the victims still at Sloan-Grey? She's my niece."

No one speaks up, or indicates otherwise. He nods to all of the principals, grateful that he doesn't have to dig in his  
heels on the issue (he surely would have resisted with all he has within him to remain a part of the operation.

Reade says, "Lastly, the news station has been allocated twenty FBI and DEA agents who will pose as cameramen, etc  
to meet the proposed threat against

\----------------------------------

\-----------------------------------

As the briefing room clears, AD Larrios says, "A word, Chief Clark?" Once they are alone, she states the reason  
why she asked to remain behind. "I want you to delegate this mess to your second. These pieces of shit are hell-  
bent to take out as many people of color as they can; in their eyes, the presence of so many 'mudders' at the  
scene, and the hospital, are clear evidence of either incompetence or purposed bad intentions. I don't want you hurt."

"You'll be deferring to your second?"

"That's different", she protests, weakly."

"It isn't. I've been on the news. I step away, the next screed crows about the cowardly n****r who cut and run. No."

"PLEASE, Amor...we have the babies. Please stay behind the scenes as much as you are able."

"As much as I'm able", he agrees. After a lengthy kiss, they part.

\----------------------------------

\-----------------------------------

Andrea Herrera's vigil at Robert Sullivan's side continues. His mother and brother are resting at their hotel; they  
know enough about the situation to be polite, but cool, to her near constant presence. They could request that she  
not be allowed in his room; surprisingly, they do not...

Alone with him, she pours out her heart to the unconscious man. "I've made so many mistakes, Robert. The worst one  
was the costliest, the reason why we are both here. I should have MADE us find a way to be together. Not just given  
in. I regret not telling you what he was doing to me. He doesn't deserve for me to speak his name. This is my fault.  
I called for you; when he was stabbing me I screamed your name...and you came...I knew that you would. That is the  
only proof that I need that we are forever connected, you and I. I think I knew, deep down that I'd find my way back  
to you. SOMEHOW. I've never had to ask a thing from you, as everything you've ever fed my soul was love.  
Perdoname, Vida...te la ruego...que me perdonas."

She sobs quietly for awhile, holding his hand, kissing it and wishing for a sign, any sign, that he will wake up.  
Tell her that everything will be alright. That they can start just where they left off. That she is forgiven. That he  
loves and forgives her. I NEVER LOVED HIM-NEVER. I always loved you.

"Maya Angelou said it better than I ever could: 'In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world,  
there is no love for you like mine' "©

She kisses her fingers, places them against his lips, and wheels her wheelchairs around to leave. Robert's Mother and  
Brother are there, standing in the doorway. "You really are worried about him, huh?", says Julian Sullivan.

"I LOVE HIM", she answers simply.

His mother says, "You're welcome anytime. You should rest, you look worn-out."

"Thank you...thank you so much."


	2. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made in Seattle to avert the coming threat

Victoria Hughes has questions...many questions. One is: "Just how serious is the threat against  
FD? What's being done about it?"

"SERIOUS" Enough so that The New York FBI Critcal Response and Counter-terrorism task forces are  
here...quiet as it's kept."

"My lips are sealed...and Sloan-Grey? Are they targets?

"Yes. These Nazi/white nationalists are well-armed, and motivated not only by HATE, but by revenge.  
That asshole Sully beat to death is, rather was, their leader's kid brother. And before you ask, all  
available resources are being marshaled to the hospital's defenses. Speaking of 'marshaling', US Marshals  
are due in by midnight, led ny ...ummm, RIGHT, Allison Knight. I'm assured that she's quite capable.

"I'm so worried about Andy and Robert, I mean, Captain Sullivan."

Smiling, Lucas says, "In informal settings, such as now, Robert is fine. Seeing as how he was our best man."

"Maybe we should move them from Sloan." Vic continues to fret.

"That's a MEDICAL call, apart from that, Sully is still not awake. You're emotional, and I get it. If nothing  
else, Herrera's uncle is the state trooper in charge of their response. You can rest easy, Love. PLEASE-  
you're stressing ME the FUCK out."

Hughes stakes several deep, cleansing breaths. She tells the love of her life that that last thing she intends is to  
cause him any more stress than necessary. She does, in fact, have a ready-made stress reliever at hand....THIS is  
'what's up', Ripley smiles to himself, as his beautiful wife proceeeds to fellate him slowly, sensuously, and with  
with incredible skill...

\------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------

**SULLIVAN IS AWAKE!**

When Robert Sullivan awakens, Andy is right there: he stirs, clears his throat with an audible 'click', and  
stays quiet, watching her nap for a few minutes. Feeling eyes on her her, she starts awake in time to hear  
him craok: "You're safe"...

UNBELIEVABLE! Awakening from an induced coma, in a hopsital bed: tubes and machines and hospital smells  
all around...and his first words are "you're safe..."

"Yes", she manages through immediate tears. "Beacuase of YOU...you stopped...him...saved my life. You came  
and saved me."

"I remember...parts...how long...have-have I been out?" He grimaces suddenly.

"Are yiu in pain? I'll get the nurse..."

"Let's...wait on that. I'm OK, no pain...answer the question?"

"Three days"

"Can I have some water?" Without checking with a nurse or doctor, Andy hurries to fill a plastic cup with  
water, which he sips through the attached straw. "My brother and Mom...they were here?"

"They were. They're resting at their hotel. I'll call them right now."

"Not yet...the guy? He's alive, or..."

_NO MORE LIES_ ..."He...he died, here in the ER. When you...came...you broke him up pretty badly."

"Im sorry..." "NO, NO, NO! Don't be! I'm glad that he's gone...I...I'd been looking for a way out..."

He grimaces again, and this time she does press the call button. IC Nurse Givens respond less than a minute   
later, saying "Welcome back, Sleepy Head!" She winks at Andy, then proceeds checking his vital signs. She  
departs, announcing that Dr Karev or Kemper should be in soon.

"I can go..." _PLEASE don't say yes_ "No...it's okay. Stay."

\------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------

Nathan Clark summons Detectives Hackett, Asante, and Benitez to his office, and updates them on the treat against the city, the department, and against themselves, speciifically. He says that they should take additional measures for their personal safety, and that of their families, including security details, if they desire. Hackett requests one for his foster Daughter; Asante asks the same for his comatose former fiance (Cassie Bedford, Hackett's foster daughter, and he are in a relationship, and so the security detail, along with HIS presence, should be enough). Benitez, a line of duty widow, has a daughter, and a her mother, for whom she requests the extra protection.

"You three are specific targets for these creeps...I'll entertain requests to...step back from the operation part... no one, especially ME, will look at you any differently." He suspected that none of them would, and is secretly gratified when they don't.


	3. WE'LL TAKE THE CASE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton Barrens' plans hit a snag. Law enforcement lays the  
> groundwork for their response.

0140am eagle-eye

all elements are in place. STOP. us marshal contingents arrived 1138pm. STOP.  
state police mobilization begun. STOP. gold team involved in a bar fight, 2 killed, 2 down;  
all others in custody. STOP.

0150am eagle-nest

received. blue now to hosp. STOP. white to spd hq. STOP. silver to sfd hq. green to suppress  
fbi response. STOP. am mobilizing add’l support teams to counter-act spd and marshals: teams orange,  
black, and gold2 as fire-team support. STOP.

0210am eagle-eye

request authorization to extract remaining gold team from custody. STOP. suspect some members  
may successfully be turned. STOP. also the add’l firepower and bodies critical. STOP.

0212am eagle-nest

NEGATIVE. STOP. await formulation of new strategy. STOP. repeat: take no action. STOP. STOP.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Goddamn hill-billy fucks start a bar brawl their first night in the big city. Now he's twelve  
bodies short, and scrambling to fill in the blanks: GOLD TEAM was specifically chosen to assault the hospital;  
now BLUE has that assignment, which had designated to support and repel first responders, specifically police  
response. If he can’t get more bodies, he may have to go himself…PROUD BOYS…yeah…proud to sit behind  
computer screens and write snazzy slogans, but when boots are needed on the ground it’s more like BITCH BOYS…  
they have pledged funding, which is all well and good; WHAT HE NEEDS ARE BODIES.

Richard Spencer is suddenly incommunicado. At least he was able to glean a respectable response from 4Chan: nine  
Washington National Guard Members, 7 Washington State Trooper, 6 Tacoma Washington PD, and 12 county sheriffs  
have committed. Additional funds are needed as well, for housing, food, weapons, travel expenses, etc.

That s**c bitch and her n****r savior…their day is coming…it won’t be long now.

==========================

**CIRG-MAYFLOWER HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM**

Task-force briefing headed by EDGAR READE

“Alright, everyone. You know the threat, what you don’t know is that many of these so-called patriots are ex-military.  
They are highly skilled, but so are we. Tacoma is sending twenty-five Bureau agents; Supervisory Agent Daniel Shaw  
heads them up. We’ll get five Tacoma S.W.A.T. as well. Chief Deputy Will Naughton supervisory Marshal Allison Knight  
are part of a twenty person group that arrived just before midnight, Marshals please raise your hands…thank you.

My second is Supervisory Special Agent Kurt Weller. The NYO CIRG runs tye op, and I’ll be delegating much of the  
logistics through agent Weller. Agents Zapata, Jane Weller, Khan, Solis, Bell, Zidan, Pollard, Matheson, and Cortez,  
there against the far wall, make up the rest of the CIRG shoe leather.

Agent Kelly Patterson and Special Consultant, ahem, Rich Dot Com, and Stuart Strickland, from the NYO, and  
Agent Kristen Chazal, from the Anti-Terrorism Unit are the ones we count on for the tech portion of the op.  
.  
Agent Patterson is lead. All are highly capable and we can trust any intel they provide us.

The targets: Fire Stations 19 and 23, Police Plaza, TV Station WSEA, Sloan-Grey Memorial Hospital, and  
various secondaries. The group’s leader has been identified as Leighton Barrens, brother of the Station 19  
attacker. Though much of the reason for this threat is racially-motivated, there appear to be two primary targets:  
SFD Lieutenant Andrea Herrera, of S19, and Captain Robert Sullivan, also from S19. Sullivan stopped an assault on  
Herrera, causing the injuries from which e later died. That’s the revenge part of the scenario. Full disclosure,  
before I forget: Ms Herrera is a relative of Agent Zapata; also The State Police Major spear-heading their  
response is a close relative of hers, as well.

I will be returning to Seattle FBI to coordinate with AD Larrios; Agent Weller will take over the briefing  
from this point. Thanks, Kurt. Zapata, with me please.”

Weller begins out-lining the responsibilities and expectations for each of the different law enforcement  
branches, as Repata departs.

A bit farther down the hallway, outside of the briefing, he says to her, "You realize that you won't be  
streeted for this."

"Yes, I know."

"We decided to keep communicating, full honesty at all times. So that we're are both on the same page."

"You're thinking of the baby; if the worse was to happen...which I don't want to think about...anyway...I  
understand. Of course I do. Dame un beso (give me a kiss)...now go."

Once Weller completes his litany of assignments and strategies, he and Jane decide to have a meal  
in the hotel dining room.

Jane asks her husband: "Should I ask Reade if he wants to send me in UC? I've run across these assholes when I was  
with Sandstorm: my dear old Mom had dealings with them; and also during my...R and D days." 

He drinks some beer, then asks "You're familiar with the lingo? The creedo and shit?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know...I'll bring it up, but I prefer not."

**LARRIOS AND CLARK**

"Major...your wife, line 1"

"Thanks, Stef...Baby."

"Yes, Baby...really quickly...we have new intel that at least 7, possibly more, of your troopers, a half-dozen  
Tacoma PD, and an even dozen county sheriffs, at least are part of the alt right and active participants in  
this current threat. I'm so sorry, Amor....about your agency."

"De acueredo (of course)...OK...fuck! I'm on it...shall I notice Chief...Johnson in Tacoma? Also the King  
County Under-Sheriff?

"I'll do it. You have enough on your plate...I don't know how late I'll be."

"I'll make sure I'm at your Mom's by no later the 2200. Check in, yeah?"

"You do the same...we're targets as well: Latina FBI Agent who either fucked my way into my  
position, and/or Affirmative Action'd; you simply Affirmative Action'd into your position, as  
an African American. I have a security detail...I want you to get one too..PLEASE."

"OK. Besos."

"Besos."

=========================

=========================

310pm eagle-nest

update on sea sit-rep. STOP. previous timetable scratched, pending arrival of additional boots. STOP.  
no change to established targets. STOP. captured gold team to be eliminated during spd hq assault. STOP.  
apart from elimination of hackett, asante, and benitez, elimination of captured gold team is priority. STOP.

0322pm eagle-eye

strongly-protest eliminating gold team. STOP. request that you reconsider and re-incorporate soldiers into  
the offensive. STOP.

0323pm eagle-nest

denied. STOP. proceed as ordered. STOP. next contact: 2100hrs. STOP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4Chan=white supremacist forum where asshole of like minds congregate  
> to rail against other cultures, races, multi-culturaliism, etc


End file.
